


Calm Before The Storm

by Loubielou_2



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loubielou_2/pseuds/Loubielou_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's a famous musician who's nervous about his new release. Patrick is a high school teacher desperate for peace to mark his students essays.</p><p>Unable to find the peace, Patrick has to silence Pete another way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that came to me a few months back and I've finally gotten around to finishing it!
> 
> It's my first time writing BDSM, Dom/sub or anything that's not just plain Peterick sex tbh so pointers and criticism (constructive or otherwise) is appreciated.
> 
> Thank you!

Patrick looked up over the top of his glasses that were perched on the bridge of his nose. He watched like a tennis spectator, his head bobbing to the left, then right, his frustration increasing, as Pete paced back and forth across their living room holding onto the back of his neck with his palm and huffing out big breaths each time he turned to walk back along the same 6 feet of carpet.

"Seriously. Sit down." Patrick said flatly.

Pete stopped, dropped his arm down to rest beside his body and turned to face him. "I'm so nervous Patrick, what if-"

"No." Patrick cut him off holding up his index finger. "Don't say it." He added shaking his head slightly.

"But what if they don't like it?" Pete asked his brow creasing in the middle, lips pouted slightly. This was the only thing that had been running through his mind for the last few weeks. Will his fans like his new album? Now the evening before it's release he's worn a trench through their living room floor with worry.

"Look, you love it, I love it, your diehards are going to love it. It's you, it's yours and everyone loves everything you ever do." Patrick said, turning from bad cop to good. "It's out there now, there's nothing more you can do. So come sit down and watch me mark these essays." He said patting the opposite side of the sofa to where a pile of papers were stacked.

Pete reluctantly slumped into the seat next to him resting the nape of his neck on the back of the sofa. It took him all of 9 seconds before he began bouncing his leg up and down causing a ripple to run through the sofa which in turn jiggled the pen Patrick was writing with.

Patrick clenched his jaw slightly as Pete accompanied the bouncing leg with inpatient finger tip taps across his thighs. Patrick reached out and placed his hand over Pete's causing all movements to stop.

"I only have 7 essays left to mark. Then we can do all the talking and freaking out you want, okay?" He asked and gave Pete's hand a small squeeze. "But right now I need to get these finished."

Pete nodded with a small smile. He looked up at the ceiling as Patrick turned his attention back to the page of teenage scribble in front of him.

"I've never noticed that crack in the ceiling before, have you?" Pete asked and broke the peaceful silence that was beginning to fall between them. Patrick shot him a look from the corner of his eye, without moving his head. 

Pete raised his hands in defence "okay, okay. I'll stop." He said and got up off the sofa heading towards the double glass doors that lead out onto their back garden. Pete pressed his forehead into the cool pane of glass, each breath he took created a fog around the immediate area of his face.

Patrick sighed and got up from the sofa quietly. He knew exactly what Pete needed. 

 

A few minutes passed, Patrick returned from the bedroom to see Pete drawing cartoons with his little finger in the condensation that had formed on the window. He stood so he was facing Pete's back about ten feet behind him, he cleared his throat quietly. "Peter." He said, his voice low and stern.

Pete stood still, his body visibly relaxed, shoulders dropped and all the tension released from his back. He knew that voice. Right now he needed that voice.

"Turn around." Patrick said, Pete obliged.

The pair stood facing each other. Pete caught a glimpse of a few objects in Patrick's right hand, his breathing became slower, more controlled as be began preparing for what was about to happen, he knew it was what he needed. Patrick used his index finger to motion for Pete to move closer to him, Pete took a few, slow steps maintaining eye contact until he was inches away from Patrick.

Patrick raised his hands and clasped a leather collar around Pete's neck. Pete closed his eyes for the first time and his mouth dropped open a little pushing all the air from his lungs as the sudden feeling of pressure enveloped his windpipe. He swallowed and remained perfectly calm.

"Good boy." Patrick soothed seeing the conscious effort Pete was putting into keeping his composure. "Now where should your hands be?" He asked slowly watching Pete's face for signs to continue.

Pete moved his hands behind his back taking hold of his wrists. "Sorry sir." He whispered.

"I don't remember asking you to answer or telling you you could talk." Patrick said sternly, roughly grabbing hold of Pete's balls through the fabric of his trousers and boxers. Pete's eyes opened, he swallowed and clenched his jaw tight, desperate to keep any noise in. This was definitely what he needed.

Patrick let go and moved so he was standing behind Pete, out of sight. He placed his hands on either side of Pete's hips.

"Safe word?" Patrick asked.

"Candyfloss." Pete replied.

"Good. Now, I asked you to be quiet whilst I finished my work." He breathed out, his hot breath ghosting over the back of Pete's ear.  
"You didn't listen." He added flatly and slowly moved his hands around to Pete's trouser button, popping it open and undoing the zip.

"You know what happens when you don't obey me, don't you?" Pete whimpered as his trousers fell into a pile at his feet.

"I asked you a question that time." Patrick teased. Pete nodded.

Pete turned his head slightly so Patrick's shoulder came into his peripheral vision. "Are you going to punish me sir?" He whispered.

"Get on your knees." Patrick demanded and held firmly onto the back of Pete's neck as he lowered himself down. Patrick joined him on the floor, he ran both of his hands up, flat along Pete's back underneath his t shirt causing him to shiver.

"You know I always punish you when you don't listen." He said firmly and grabbed hold of the flesh that covered Pete's shoulder blades pinching it between his clenched fists. Pete moaned at the sudden rush of pain and attempted to move away from Patrick's touch.

Patrick smoothed over the area with his palms almost instantly and pushed firmly forward. Pete understood the direction and slowly bent his body until his forehead was pressing into the carpet below. His hands remaining behind his back, ass in the air.

Patrick slowly pushed the fabric of Pete's boxers down until they bunched around his thighs, exposing his ass to the cool air. Pete shuffled slightly trying to find a comfortable position as the blood began to rush to his head and the scratch of the carpet on his bare skin became a little more than uncomfortable.

"You need calming down." Patrick purred and grabbed hold of Pete's left forearm. He methodically placed it on the floor so his hand was level with his head, forearm firmly on the carpet, fingers spread.

Pete took a deep breath and exhaled as Patrick stroked his hand the length of his newly positioned arm before turning his attention to the other arm, still positioned behind his back.

"Your mind needs switching off." He purred again repeating the same slow actions. Pete's new position found him sprawled out, ass in the air, totally at Patrick's mercy. He needed this.

Patrick placed both of his hands flat on Pete's bum cheeks, he rubbed tentative circles for a few seconds, smoothing over the soft skin. "Keep count for me." He said.

Pete's mind hardly had time to process the request before a firm hand came crashing down on his ass cheek, the previous soft sensations replaced with a harsh tingling, as skin crashed against skin. His body jumped at the sudden movement.

"One." He whimpered and clenched his jaw waiting for the next impact which came quickly on the opposite cheek.

"Two." He said a little more composed, he expected that one. Patrick smoothed over the newly reddened skin before striking harder and faster.

"Three four five six." Pete breathed out as a barrage of blows hit his skin. He clawed at the carpet, desperate for something to cling onto as another strike landed hard.

"Seven." He gasped as the pain and irregularity of Patrick's blows left him without a steady rhythm to focus on.

"Eight nine." He cried as they came crashing together on alternate cheeks milliseconds apart. 

"Ten." He panted and began a monotonous humming sound as the pain began to consume him and his toes curled in on themselves.

"Eleven." He hummed out higher than all the rest.

"Twelve, thirteen." He cried out as they came in quick succession the pain causing his whole body to shake.

Patrick placed both palms flat on the red skin and began slowly massaging the heat away. "You're such a good boy." He purred "look how good you are for me." He said and watched Pete's upper body relax as he understood that was the end for now.

Patrick waited for Pete's breathing to regulate again, for his mind to come back to the room. The whole process took less than 30 seconds but it took much longer to recover.

"I don't think you're calm enough yet." Patrick stated and reached over to grab the bottle of lube he'd bought in from their bedroom.

Pete tried desperately to see what Patrick was doing, but only had a small triangular shape of vision between his bicep and thigh to see through and behind him and Patrick wasn't going to be that obvious.

Pete's body stiffened as the cold feeling of Patrick's thumb rubbed against his entrance. Patrick repeatedly ghosted over the hole causing Pete to tense around the pressure. 

Patrick slowly, and without any words pressed his thumb all the way into Pete's ass. Pete panted and shuffled slightly at the uncomfortable feeling. 

"Good boy." Patrick said keeping a close eye on Pete's face. He removed his thumb slowly and allowed Pete to regain his thoughts as he stroked lube up and down his favourite butt plug.

Patrick held it up slightly allowing Pete to see it. Pete was still coming down from the slaps and thumb to properly process that his ass was about to be plugged. 

"Find your spot." Patrick commanded seeing the slight glaze in Pete's vision. Pete looked across from where his head lay on the ground, he focused on a small spot of dirt on the corner of the sofa as he felt Patrick align the end of the plug with his hole.

"Let me in." Patrick commanded again as his attempt to insert the black object, which wasn't much bigger than his thumb, was met with some resistance. 

"I said, 'let me in'." He repeated firmer and placed his free hand on Pete's ass cheek where the slaps hand landed just a few moments earlier. 

Pete yelped at the sudden pain and began sweeping his forehead against the grain of the carpet, unsure of what stung worse the carpet burn, the plug or the feeling of Patrick's hand on his flaming skin.

Pete panted and tensed every muscle apart from his ass as Patrick stretched the object over the widest point and quickly onto the narrowest where it finally rested inside him. Pete jerked as the sensation caused a ripple of pleasure to shoot through his body. Patrick pushed at the end a few times, each one causing Pete's thighs to shake with painful pleasure.

"Now you're going to stay here, like this." Patrick said in a tone deeper than natural as he was sure the plug was in place. He kneeled over the back of Pete, running his hands up and across the whole length of his back.

"You're not going to make a sound." He continued repositioning Pete's hands by the side of his head so they lay, once again, parallel with his body.

"Until I say so." He said and stood up.

Pete opened his eyes and watched as Patrick walked over to the sofa and sat down. Pete focused on his spot, which was now in between Patrick's ankles, and attempted to slow his breathing. Attempted to think of anything other than the album sales, launch parties and butt plugs.

Patrick spent the next 30 minutes concentrating his attention fully on the mountain of papers stacked beside him. He hummed and shook his head dramatically, teasingly, before sucking in the end of his pen whilst silently reading through the answers his students had written.

Each time he looked over at Pete more beads of sweat had formed on his brow, seeping into the carpet fibres. His breathing had become shallower, his eyes more glassy as he slipped closer towards orgasm, desperate to hold on, not to make a sound and not to let Patrick down.

After a few more minutes Patrick wrote final comments on the last essay, he placed his pen next to him and watched as Pete's eyes flicked closed, his hips jerked as he clenched around the plug shooting bolts of pleasure through his body forcing his eyes to open again, each time he'd pant a few times at the sheer pleasure.

Patrick reached into his trousers and pulled out his semi hard cock. He lazily stroked it watching the man he loved fuck himself into sub-space on a butt-plug in front of him. 

Pete began to hum, his tell tale sign of 'it's all getting too much for me', which caused Patrick to knock him out of his thoughts by standing up and walking firmly into his field of vision as the feet got closer to his head before disappearing behind him again.

"Don't come yet." Patrick commanded and crouched down behind Pete. He grabbed hold of the place where his balls joined his body and squeezed slightly as he removed the butt plug slowly, Pete's thighs shook at the sensation and he groaned as the familiar full feeling left his body.

"You're such a good boy." Patrick soothed as Pete let out an exasperated moan. "Such a good fucking boy." He repeated and ran soft, dancing fingertips down Pete's spine.

In a swift movement, Patrick hooked his arm under Pete's stomach and lifted his upper body so he was now sitting upright. Pete took a few seconds to adjust to the sudden rushes of blood to his head after being in the same position for so long, his head foggy and body weak.

Without a word, Patrick lined himself up at Pete's entrance and pushed past the already stretched muscle until he was fully inside. Pete whimpered at the intrusion and grabbed at Patrick's forearm, which now held him around his chest.

Patrick began thrusting, rhythmically into pete who's body moved to the same pace. Each thrust sending him closer to the edge, unable to touch himself or moan, Pete threw his head back onto Patrick's shoulder and tried desperately to hold on for as long as he could as every muscle screamed inside his body.

Patrick sped up as he caught their reflection in the glass doors opposite them and saw how close he was to pushing Pete further than he'd ever gone. 

"Stay with me." Patrick panted and reached around to grab hold of Pete's neglected erection. Pete's eyes flew open and he dug his fingernails deep into the flesh of Patrick's arm as his orgasm built. Pete could hold on no more.

After a few more strokes Pete came in waves across the same patch of carpet he'd been occupying minutes earlier. His whole body shuddered as Patrick thrust a few final times into him, the last thing he remembered was the weight of Patrick's body on top of his as they both came crashing to the floor in a heap.

 

Pete awoke some time later to find himself laying flat on their bed. A quick look behind him confirmed that Patrick was sitting on the back of his thighs applying cream into his ass cheeks and back.

"Hey sleepyhead." Patrick soothed and ran small kisses up Pete's spine towards his head before sloppily kissing the side of his face.

Pete smiled sleepily, still with one eye open, his head resting on top of his arms on the pillow.

"You were out for a while." Patrick said applying another layer of cream to the still crimson coloured skin of his ass.

"I missed the bath?" Pete asked sadly. It was always his favourite part, although he loved all the rough treatment, teasing, spanking, slapping, being tied up and hurt. He loved nothing more than sitting in a hot bath in Patrick's arms soothing his muscles after a session.

"You were out of it." Patrick explained as he laid down next to Pete in bed and rested his head next to his. "You took everything so well." He explained almost in disbelief. "I was so proud of you."

Pete smiled and let out a small sigh as Patrick reached up and stroked his cheek. "Thank you." He whispered softly before closing his eyes again.

Patrick watched as his partners face softened and he fell asleep once again. "It's 12:07." He said quietly causing a groan to escape from the back of Pete's throat. "The album's online." He added.

Pete raised his head slightly off the pillow and looked at the clock through half a shut eye. "I can deal with it all in the morning." He smiled and nuzzled into Patrick's chest. Patrick smiled to himself and wrapped his arms tightly around Pete.


End file.
